Random-ness Sins/Super Smash Bros. 4
Ahhh... Smash 4. The latest in the Smash Bros. series. I still don't get some of the things they chose to do here, like. Sins General Sins * Why could they not come up with a good name? Why not Clash? Why not Thrash? Both of those sound way f**king better than "for the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U"! Godamnit, Sakuri! (ding) * Why did we need two different Smash games in the same year? (ding) * Little Mac. I f**king hate Little Mac. He is broken af. In fact, how about we add five sins because of Little Mac being Little Mac. (ding ding ding ding ding) * Dark Pit. God, you guys are sure good at making s**ty character choices nowadays. (ding) * Wii... Fit... Trainer... (ding) * Oh look, they brought back Dr. Mario! Hooray! We totally needed a clone of Mario to make a comeback! (ding) * In fact, they brought back Roy and Mewtwo too, but I guess Pichu and Young Link still get the shelf. RIP. (ding) * Look, I know they were intended for the game, but Smash isn't Smash without the Ice Climbers. (ding) * Two Marth clones? Are you f**king serious? (ding) * They took out Ivysaur and Squirtle, but they kept Charizard, the Pokemon I used from Pokemon Trainer the least, and liked the least. Another five sins. (ding ding ding ding ding) * They took out Break the Targets and replaced it with a s**ty Angry Birds ripoff. (ding) * "Classic" Mode. (ding) * No story mode? God, these games are much more shallow than Brawl. (ding) * Why is All Star Mode unlocked when I don't have all of the characters? (ding) * They said that you'd get Mewtwo for free if you bought both games, however, you are actually paying more for him, since these games are not cheap, especially at the time they were launched. (ding) * Wow! DLC characters are in this game! Who do we get? Lucas, AKA a clone of Ness. (ding) * The tier list is weird. Why is Sheik at the top? (ding) * Also, don't you find it ironic how Sheik is at the top and Zelda is bottom tier? (ding) * Speaking of which, why were they divided into two different characters? (ding) 3DS Sins * No stage builder. (ding) * No event matches, (ding) * Smash Run is an interesting concept, but gets boring and repetitive if you play too many times. (ding) * This game is the reason we don't have the Ice Climbers. That's two sins. (ding ding) * In fact... what does this game even have to make it fun? Yeah, it's Smash Bros, but that's it! (ding) * The fact that this is almost as shallow as the 64 game. (ding) * Most of the stages from Melee do not look good on a 3DS screen. (ding) * Annnnnddddddddd the circle pad is not a control stick. It is WAY too f**king hard to move in this game! (ding) * In fact, I might as well add ten sins just due to the fact it is so uncomfortable playing this game! (ding x10) Wii U Sins * "Classic" Mode is a lot better here than its 3DS counterpart, buuuttt it still feels pretty short and not as fun as the REAL Classic Mode. (ding) * Smash Tour is pretty gimmicky and feels like a Mario Party wannabe, at least to an extent. (ding) * Now now now, with these Amiibo, you can train up your very own Mario, Kirby or anybody and make them a unstoppable tank! Ha ha! Be prepared! Hoshi Jr. is about to bust some moves! (gnid gnid gnid) * Several of this game's stages are waaaaayyyyy too huge. It is so easy to get lost in them too. (ding) * Right, just because I want one player mode than four to play, half the stages are turned off. (ding) * Master Fortress. Basically, if you defeat Master Core on a high difficulty, you get some really weird dungeon-esque thing where you hit these weird things.... Yeeeaaahhh. (ding) * Crazy Orders is cool, BUT WHY DOES HE GET A GUY TO AID HIM? THAT'S NOT FAIR! (ding) * Master Orders is fun... for about five minutes, unless you get addicted. (ding) * That's another thing, the addiction can sometimes be bad. (ding) * Classic Mode with two players? That's awesome! I've gotta knock off two sins for it! (gnid gnid) * How come I can play tournaments online, but not offline? What if I wanna record CPU tournaments for YouTube? (ding) * The stage builder is back! Yay! Buuuttt I kinda wish drawing the terrain was an option. I kinda liked the grid aspect of Brawl. (ding) * The events are cool, but most of them are not as fun and creative as Melee's and Brawl's events. If anything, some of them have the most stupid gimmicks. (ding) * The characters in this game have been changed in ways I don't like. Most of them feels like they are weaker than in Brawl. (ding) * Those graphics though. THOSE GRAPHICS! HO-LY CRAP! (gnid) * The customisation in this game is awesome! I just wish I didn't need to unlock everything. (ding) * In this game, I can unlock the Duck Hunt Duo by killing a single guy in Cruel Battle. Thank god this wasn't in Melee. (ding) * What is with the lack of unlockable characters? Only eight? Are you kidding me? (ding) * Again, this game should've had an Adventure Mode of some sort. (ding) * I understand why they release the 3DS version first, because if they were released at the same time, nobody would've picked up the 3DS version. RIP 3DS version. (ding) Sin Counter * General Sins: 27 * 3DS Sins: 19 * Wii U Sins: 8 * Sin Tally: 54 * Sentence: Crazy Orders Category:Random-ness Sins Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. 4